Document EP 1 834 874 discloses an architecture for distributing power to electromechanical actuators of aircraft, such as actuators for operating landing gear, and associated doors and hooks, and actuators for actuating aerodynamic devices such as flaps or leading-edge slats.
That document recommends using power distribution members for powering actuators that are physically grouped together, of similar criticality, of like power, and that operate in sequence. The power distribution members essentially comprise an inverter associated with a switch member enabling the power as calibrated by the inverter to be sent to the actuator concerned. The power distribution member is powered directly by one of the power networks of the aircraft.